


Zannee no Hi 残姉の日

by JinjoJess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (only if you want it to be though), (only if you're reading this in a shippy way), Despaircest, Despairmas 2018, Gen, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinjoJess/pseuds/JinjoJess
Summary: Happy Big Sister's Day to the world's biggest disappointment!





	Zannee no Hi 残姉の日

**Author's Note:**

> No time for an advent calendar this year, sadly, but I had to write something for today. Enjoy!

“Hey, edgelord.”

Mukuro hopped down from her perch, rifle slung over her shoulder. She’d hoped to finally nail that one particular Diet member lobbying against the military bases once and for all today, but this was important.

“You called, Junko-chan?”

“You know what day it is today?”

“…December 6th?”

Junko stared back with a flat expression.

“Let me rephrase: you know why today is important?”

Mukuro silently shuffled through her mental note cards, only to come up empty-handed.

“18 days until our–er, your birthday?”

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” Junko muttered in English, rubbing her forehead. “It’s  _Ane no Hi._ ”

“That’s a thing?”

“Yes, you complete waste of genetic material.” Junko flipped a few stray locks of hair over her shoulder. “Even after all that time you spent in Europe.”

“I don’t remember anything about a Big Sister’s Day.” Mukuro noticed Junko’s eyes narrow. “I could be wrong, though.”

“Maybe you’d know about it if you’d spent more time actually being a big sister.”

Mukuro winced.

“That said,” Junko continued, striding to where her 300,000 yen bag was sitting on the dirty pavement, “you’ve been working hard to make amends, so I got you something.”

Every muscle in Mukuro’s body tensed; not that it mattered, since it wasn’t like she could prevent stepping into this obvious trap even if she wanted to.

“Here.” Junko tossed a box clumsily wrapped in festive paper at Mukuro’s feet.

After a moment of hesitation, Mukuro crouched down to pick the box up. It was larger than one would expect of a gift from Junko.

…Well, to be fair, anything was larger than what she expected.

Under her twin’s bored-looking but very attentive gaze, she unwrapped the paper and opened the box to find…another box. The next box yielded another box, which itself contained yet another. 

“Thanks, I love it,” she said, trying to camouflage the tiny spark of hope she’d felt. That was all she needed now, fallout from that.

“Keep going.”

“Junko-chan, I see what you’re doing here. I get it.”

“Keep. Going.”

Biting back a sigh, Mukuro continued, opening box after continually smaller box. When she finally reached an envelope the size of a business card, she looked up at her twin with a confused glance.

A small hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of Junko’s lips, and she offered an encouraging nod.

Mukuro opened the envelope to find a piece of paper, folded several times over.

_What could this possibly be?_

“You know the history of  _Ane no Hi?_ ” Junko said suddenly. “Course you don’t. Why did I ask? You may have gotten the lion’s share of brute strength out of the two of us, but when it comes to brain cells, you’re in the shallow end of the gene pool.”

“Again, we have the same genes. Also, I’ve seen you hold your own in a fight–”

“The story of Big Sister’s Day is that Santa Claus felt so bad for the oldest of three sisters for having to whore herself out to keep food on the table that he broke into the house and left money for them.”

“Oh. Okay…”

After confirming that Junko was finished, Mukuro unfolded the paper in her hands to reveal an online order form for what appeared to be a wolf-themed mascot costume with bright blue inner ears, muzzle, and stomach.

“Junko-chan, what’s this?”

“You seriously trying to tell me you don’t know what a fursuit is?”

Mukuro stared back blankly.

“No way. What the hell kind of furry are you?”

“A furry what?”

“You are HOPELESS!” Junko threw back her head and expelled a half-scream, half-laugh. “I fucking love it.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that you got me anything at all, but I feel like I’m missing something here.”

“What else is new? I shouldn’t have expected anything less.” A grin split Junko’s face. “Guess you’ve got some research to do before this weekend.”

A hot tingle crept up Mukuro’s spine.

“W-What’s this weekend?”

“The second part of your gift, of course! Sorry I can’t be there for the festivities, but be sure to tell all the guests Merry Yiffmas for me.”


End file.
